As Duas Bruxas Irmãs
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Era uma vez Duas Bruxas Irmãs, um garoto e uma garota. Mas eram bruxas, eram irmãs e eram cantoras. Poderiam ter um final feliz também? Klaine e Finnachel AU


**Título:** As Duas Bruxas Irmãs  
><strong>Categoria:<strong> A.U, Slash M/M?, **Advertências:** Cenas e imagens visuais levemente violentas? mas bem leves, mesmo. Spoilers? 3x01 e 02.  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Era uma vez Duas Bruxas Irmãs, um garoto e uma garota. Mas eram bruxas, eram irmãs e eram cantoras. Poderiam ter um final feliz também?

**N.a:** Oie, espero que gostem desse conto de fadas meio maluco, tudo escrito foi intencional, até alguns erros de português, por isso mantenham as mentes abertas para alguns paradoxos e antíteses e outras figuras de linguagem. A fic foi feita para o [Projeto] The Glee Fanfic Project, com o Tema: Música; no fórum do Need For Fic. Quem gostar pode ir lá dar um olhada,mas tem de se cadastrar antes. O Projeto tem várias fics de Glee.

**N.a2:** Essa fic me veio inspirada pelos epis 3x01 e 02, exatamente depois do 02, por isso tem algumas referencias, não sei se dar para considerar spoiler, mas... Mas vamos a fic, antes q vcs desistam, alguém ainda aí?

**As Duas Bruxas Irmãs.**

Era uma vez Duas Bruxas Irmãs... bem, na verdade era uma menina e um menino, mas os dois eram tão parecidos em tantos aspectos que muitos confundiam e, sejamos honestos, quando se encontra uma bruxa você não para para bater um papo com ela, você foge para salvar a própria pele. Pelo menos era assim que os camponeses viam a situação, eles temiam e repudiavam em diversos níveis as bruxas por serem tão diferentes e poderosas.

Assim sendo, não ficaram nada satisfeitos quando uma dessas bruxas –a menina com cabelos e olhos castanhos- foi se apresentar e cantar para o futuro rei, Finn, que ficou tão encantado, ao ponto de tomá-la por esposa e fazê-la rainha logo que seu pai Burt se aposentou e passou o cargo para ele.

Como o povo não podia ir contra a vontade do novo rei, pouco depois da cerimônia, quando o bruxo, irmão da nova rainha Rachel, fazia o caminho de volta em direção a sua humilde e acolhedora casinha no meio da floresta – a qual ele se recusara a abandonar em troca de um luxuoso quarto no palácio, por ser proibido a todos da espécie masculina cantar dentro dos limites da cidade – eles o cercaram. Superando o medo de bruxas em razão da vantagem numérica, eles rapidamente o machucaram. E o pobre bruxinho Kurt, depois do ataque, não podia mais nem fazer mágica, nem ver ou mesmo cantar.  
>Ele apenas continuou no mesmo canto, ferido demais para se mover. Quando já escurecia, os animais da floresta que se preparavam para dormir e conheciam Kurt por ser ele quem os alimentava, fazendo as flores crescerem e os frutos amadurecerem com seu canto, se uniram e conseguiram levar o bruxinho para sua casa.<p>

O tempo passou e por mais que os animais quisessem ajudar, não conseguiam fazer o garoto nem se mover. Ele ficava apenas no canto deixado, os olhos vidrados e opacos, cegos e sem vida, os lábios ressecados e comprimidos, o corpo largado displicente numa cadeira. Rachel sentia a falta do irmão e um aperto no coração, porém os afazeres reais somados com a felicidade de ter encontrado o amor de sua vida a mantinham ocupada até a dor ser tão grande que ela precisou ir a floresta vê-lo. Lá chegando, quase caiu morta de tristeza, mas o rei Finn a ajudou a se acalmar e, mesmo ela querendo ajudar, seu poder não serviu de nada, além de que parte dele desviava-se, nutrindo os filhos do rei em sua barriga. Seu único consolo foi, para tentar proteger o resto de floresta restante e os animais já famintos de lá, ter conseguido prender a tudo com vida em sono profundo, exceto o bruxo –que parecia mais morto do que vivo mesmo -, esperando apenas pela doce voz dele ressuscitar a floresta.

A tristeza continuou a se abater sobre Rachel, tanto que chegando perto de dar à luz, ela estava vendo outra luz, já às portas do céu, se é que bruxas cantoras vão para o céu. Seu único desejo, caso morresse, era antes poder cantar uma última música com seu irmão. Nesse ponto, o desespero da família real, vendo o sofrimento de Finn, se espalhara e atingira o povo, agora amargurado e arrependido de seus atos, sofrendo também, se não por pena de seu rei, pela fome que a quase morte da floresta causara e a qual tomara toda a terra, deixando-a pobre e infértil.  
>Sabendo do que a falta da música trouxera em desgraças para o reino de Finn, o Rei das Terras Vizinhas, um pouco temendo que afetasse seus domínios e um muito interessado em absorver para si mais esse pedaço de solo, somente a fim de aumentar seu poder; mandou seu filho, o Príncipe Encantador de Pássaros Blaine – assim chamado devido a sua habilidade fenomenal de reunir todos os pássaros, especialmente os mais belos e com melhor canto, apesar de ninguém entender como- para desbravar o reino vizinho e trazer um relatório de como tudo estava por lá e quanto os custaria para dominar aquela terra.<p>

Blaine foi. Contente por sair das terras de seu pai, onde não se podia cantar de jeito nenhum, sendo isso o que o jovem príncipe mais gostava e também o que atraia tantos pássaros, alguns ávidos para descobrir como cantar tão bem, outros o confundindo com um dos seus. Foi com uma música nos lábios por seu caminho, mas quando chegou à Floresta Das Bruxas Cantoras, divisora os dois reinos, ficou surpreso ao vê-la sem vida e com todos os animais dormindo.

Aquele lugar era tão especial para ele, afinal, fora lá onde ouvira música pela primeira vez. Entrou com a ajuda dos pássaros, decidido a encontrar a cabana das Bruxas Irmãs e perguntar o que acontecera.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao achar apenas uma belíssima criatura, sentada em meio ao cômodo principal, cercada por animaizinhos dormindo à sua volta no chão. Chegou perto, estaria viva? Os olhos poderiam parecer sem vida para todos, mas, mesmo cegos, Blaine conseguia ver uma profunda tristeza refletindo-se neles.

Isso o tocou tão profundamente que ele começou a chorar e quando as lagrimas começaram a escassear, ele começou a cantar, pronto para secar também a voz se fosse preciso, não conseguia evitar, era mais forte do que ele e tão mais poderoso.

Conforme a música se tornava mais forte e alta, num cantinho de terra começou a brotar uma flor e num outro lugar a acordar um anima. Isso se espalhava pela floresta e em suas proximidades era possível ouvir o canto querendo tomar o mundo com sua beleza.

Com as plantas crescendo, Blaine sentia a vida se esvaindo de si, mas não conseguia se importar, tudo o que ele queria era o olhar daquela criatura em si, vendo seu amor. Sua garganta doía e logo sangraria, porém nada o faria parar.

E foi assim que uma lágrima, brilhante como diamante, rolou pela bochecha de alabastro do Bruxo e com um plop se espalhou pelo chão, emanando muita luz. Entretanto, não a surpresa por ver tal fenômeno silenciou Blaine, foi um dedo pousado com delicadeza em seus lábios.

Blaine, de joelhos como estivera, caiu para trás sentado, vendo o belo ser erguer-se e olhar para ele, olhos azuis como o dos rios ou verdes como os das matas? Não sabia dizer, nem se importou em precisar, especialmente depois de tão doce canto começar a ser entoado por aquele ser, reverberando por cantos e Reinos, mesmo os mais longínquos e já desertos pela falta de música, trazendo vida para todos num piscar.

Foi assim que as Bruxas Irmãs tiveram um final feliz, mesmo sendo bruxas, mesmo sendo um homem e outra mulher, mesmo sendo cantoras.

Blaine foi morar no novo Reino que agora era todo floresta, com casinhas aqui e ali, tanto para animais quanto para gente dividir. E a do Rei Finn não era a maior de todas, só a qual tinha uma próxima a sua, ao invés de afastada como as outras, assim Rachel e Kurt ficariam sempre juntos um do outro.

Agora todos podiam cantar, seja o Rei Finn com a Rainha Rachel, em sua casa com sua família feliz, ou o Bruxo Kurt com seu Príncipe Blaine. E assim seria por anos sem fim até não ser mais assim.

**THE END**


End file.
